¿Que es Yuri? Mio
by RyMTY
Summary: (3 o) En un dia tranquilo, Ritsu pregunta algo extraño a Mio.


**Yo: *se para en el escenario con un Microfono en la mano* Damas y Caballeros~ Niños y Niñas~ Zombies y Mounstros~ Bienvenidos~ a mi nuevo fic! -Voltea un poco la cara- bueno no tan nuevo -susurra y regresa su atención al Publico- lo cual se titula!:**

_**¿Que es Yuri? Mio**_

**Por cierto...**

**Yo: /cambia por un megáfono/ se rifa el duo de Mio y Ritsu! /gritando/**

**Las Dos: Que! O_O**

**Yo: Shhh /callándolas/ rápido que nuestras opreadoras están esperando**

**Solo hasta que se agote sus existencias y shuffles**

**A si Que Continuemos :p**

**Musica yMaestro! ;)**

* * *

**La Casa de los Tainaka**

Ah~ que hermoso dia en la ciudad de Kyoto

Mientras tanto en la casa de nuestra castaña favorita, estaban Mio y Ritsu haciendo la tarea de la escuela…Incluso Ritsu (Si…claro) Mio estaba sentada en la mesa pequeña de la habitación de Ritsu y mientras Ritsu estaba acostada en la cama mientras leia un Manga. había un silencio…la Castaña, aburrida, decidió romper ese silencio…

-Oye Mio…- Hablo la castaña

-Si?- Contesto la Pelinegra que estaba haciendo su Tarea.

-Te Puedo Hacer una Pregunta?- dejo el Manga a un lado y se sento en la cama para poder verla.

-Claro- Sin dejar de hacer su tarea.

-¿Que es Yuri?- Pregunto inocentemente la castaña con una sonrisa y esperaba la respuesta de la pelinegra.

-…-

-¿Mio?- Se baja de la cama para acercarse a su amiga y verla.

-I…- Es lo único que pronuncio la pelinegra mientras acultaba su mirada bajo su flequillo.

-I?- Contesto curiosa Ritsu.

-I-D-I-O-T-A!- Pronuncio letra por letra Mio con una voz enojada y Mientras Ritsu, la pobre. Sintio un golpe en la cabeza por que tuvo un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Mio -IDIOTA!- pronuncio mas fuerte mio.

Zaz en toda la boca!

* * *

**Mientras tanto en Mexico**

Mexicano: *sintiendo un temblor* Ay Cabron! Temblo! –asustada-

**Mientras Tanto en Chile**

*temblando*

Chileno: *siente temblor* Nah -dice despreocupadamente mientras sigue caminando-

* * *

**De Regreso en la casa de los Tainakas**

Una Pobre Ritsu estaba tendida en el suelo versión K.O con una Mio limpiándose las manos.

-M-Mio…- Pronuncio una débil Ritsu mientras levanta lentamente su cabeza para verla

-_'Ahora que le digo?'_- Pensó Mio mientras se ponía a lado de Ritsu.

Pero como Mio no era la única en esa situación y no sabia como lidiar la situación, aparecieron su Angel Bueno en su lado Izquierdo y el Malo en su derecha

**MioAngelMalo:** ya…explicalé que es Yuri -animo con una sonrisa y recibe una mirada fulminante por parte de Mio-.

-Como Le díre eso?- volteando a ver la derecha para verlo.

**MioAngelBueno:** No… -pronuncio-

-Ya Vez? El Ángel bueno siempre me apoyara -sonríe-

**MioAngelBueno:** Si Lo hace -empieza a sonreír- que le haga una demostración… -sonriendo mientras que Mio y su contraparte se quedan con Cara de: ¿Eh?-

-Oye! Tu se supone que eres el Angel bueno- lo agarra y lo ve- se supone que tienes que decirme lo opuesto y Darme consejos!- reclamándole un poco.

**MioAngelBueno:** Claro que no… -dice aburridamente- no es obligatorio… -suspira-

-Oye!- Comienza agitar su brazo que tenia atrapado al lado Bueno sin darse cuenta que cierta castaña la esta viendo.

-M-Mio?- viendo como mio agita su mano como locas y esta hablando -'_No se si esta hablando sola o estoy Drogada…'_- piensa mientras sigue mirando Mio.

Mientras Mio deja de agitar su brazo y suelta a un AngelBueno todo mareado…

-Si?- pregunta Mio toda enojada.

-P-Por que me pegas?- pregunta viéndola.

-Por Hablar…- contesta.

-Pero solo te hice una pregunta simple- dice mientras se acaricia un poco su cabeza por el dolor.

-Pero es malo…- se sonroja un poco mientras aparta su mirada.

-Entonces…- para de hablar un momento –Su música es mala?- pregunta mientras deja a una Mio Confundida.

-E-Eh?- dijo una Mio toda confundida.

**LosDosAngeles:** *viéndose entre si* oh oh -dicen asustados y mejor desaparecen-

Mientras que se mantenía un silencio, Mio empezó a guardar sus cosas dentro de su bolsa bajo la mirada de Ritsu.

-Adios Ritsu- dice Mio mientras se dirige a la puerta para salir.

-E-Espera Mio- Llamo la castaña –Necesito una Ambulancia- chillo la castaña y se sale Mio.

Silencion Total

-Rayos…- susurra Ritsu mientras mejor se duerme.

* * *

**Y bueno... empezaran a decir:**

**Pero RyMTY, no era uno de tus primeros fics? Por que lo subes de nuevo?**

**Bueno verán…el Puños de FF (mentira FF, sabes que te amo) o 'La policía de FF' (se lo digo normalmente a la gente que siempre publican las reglas y esas cosas en autores) eliminaron este fic junto con el primer Joker…y bueno…pues aquí lo tienen :'D**

**Espero que les haya gustado y lamento por las faltas de ortografia pero es que mi lap se quedo sin la mayoria de teclas y escribir asi no es comodo xp**

**Bueno...Nos Vemos!**

_**Hey Fans del Jori y Shippeo de cualquier Pareja!**_

_**¿tienes vida social y ya no la quieres tener?**_

_**¿Quieres divertirte como nunca nadie lo a hecho?**_

_**Pues únanse a V-Team! un lugar mágico como Disneylandia pero mas mágico como Pinshe Disneylandia :'D**_

_**Aqui conocerás a tus escritores favoritos del Fandom Jori, bueno sólo Jori en español ni crean que de otros fandoms ya que ni tenemos presupuesto para meterlos ya que somos pobres… Pero tenemos Mujerzuelas y frutsis! :D**_

_**Un lugar donde se frenará tu vida social y donde tu Facebook te esperará más de 300 notificaciones, exacto como leiste! 300 o 500! notificaciones en solo 5 segundos! :'D**_

_**Tenemos Gente especial!**_

_**Donde hay una bruja del Oeste *cof cof* Selene Cruxe**_

_**Una Prostituta Digo una Princesa loca *cof cof* Lindsay West**_

_**Y una persona que te da tabla sin ningún motivo! *cof cof* Dei Lee Gillies**_

_**a la Tucumana mas sexy de Todas *cof cof* AndyPain**_

_**Un Gato *cof cof* ABlaker**_

_**Su Sexy Rey *cof cof* obvio Yo, digo Wey nadien es mas sexy que yo eue**_

_**(Quien Sabe, a lo mejor puedes encontrar tu escritor favorito por aqui)**_

_**y mucho mucho mas! :D**_

_**Sólo eso en VicJORIus Team!**_

_**Unete! Nuestras administradoras tampoco con vida social los espera! ;)**_

_**(los que esten interesados...busquen el link en la Bio)**_


End file.
